reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acalyptophis peronii
The spiny-headed seasnakeJCVI.orgor horned seasnakeGov.au, Acalyptophis peronii, is a species of sea snake. Like other members of the family, Hydrophiidae or Elapidae, it is venomousChemcas.com. Description The spiny-headed seasnake is a medium-size snake, with the diameter of the neck only one third to two fifths the diameter of the thickest part of the body.Boulenger, G.A. 1896. Catalogue of the Snakes in the British Museum (Natural History), Volume III. London. The head is small and the tail flattened laterally. The supraoculars are raised, and their free borders are pointed.Boulenger, G.A. 1896. Catalogue of the Snakes in the British Museum (Natural History), Volume III. London. This species reaches a length of about one meter.Gov.au Dorsally it is grayish, pale olive, or tan, with dark crossbands, which are narrower than the spaces between them and taper to a point on the sides of the belly. Ventrally it is uniform whitish or with a series of dark crossbars alternating with spots.Boulenger, G.A. 1896. Catalogue of the Snakes in the British Museum (Natural History), Volume III. London. Distribution and habitat Acalyptophis peronii is found in the Gulf of Siam, ThailandCox, M.J. (1991). The Snakes of Thailand and their Husbandry. Malabar, Florida: Krieger., Vietnam, the South China Sea, the coast of Guangdong and Strait of Taiwan, the Philippines, Indonesia, New Guinea, New Caledonia, the Coral Sea Islands, Papua New GuineaBrongersma, L.D. (1956). Notes on New Guinean reptiles and amphibians V. Proceedings Nederlandse Akademe Wetenschappen. 59C:599-610., and Australia, (North Territory, Queensland, West Australia, & possibly New South Wales). It prefers seas with sandy beds and coral reefs. Diet Diet includes small fish. Reproduction It is a viviparous species that produce 4 to 10 offspring. References Further reading * Bauer, A. M. & SADLIER, R. A. (eds.) 2000. The herpetofauna of New Caledonia. Contributions to Herpetology, 17; Society for Study Amphibians and Reptiles, Ithaca, New York. * Bauer, Aaron M.;Vindum, Jens V. 1990. A checklist and key to the herpetofauna of New Caledonia, with remarks on biogeography Proc. Cal. Acad. Sci. 47 (2): 17-45 * Boulenger, G.A. 1896. Catalogue of the snakes in the British Museum, Vol. 3. London (Taylor & Francis), xiv + 727 pp. * Cogger,H.G. 2000. Reptiles and Amphibians of Australia, 6th ed. Ralph Curtis Publishing, Sanibel Island, 808 pp. * Cox, Merel J.; Van Dijk, Peter Paul; Jarujin Nabhitabhata & Thirakhupt,Kumthorn 1998. A Photographic Guide to Snakes and Other Reptiles of Peninsular Malaysia, Singapore and Thailand. Ralph Curtis Publishing, 144 pp. * Duméril, A. M. C., BIBRON, G. & DUMÉRIL, A. H. A., 1854. Erpétologie générale ou histoire naturelle complète des reptiles. Tome septième. Deuxième partie, comprenant l'histoire des serpents venimeux. Paris, Librairie Encyclopédique de Roret: i-xii + 781-1536 * Duméril, ANDRÉ MARIE CONSTANT 1853. Prodrome de la classifcation des reptiles ophidiens. Mém. Acad. Sci., Paris, 23: 399-536 * Fischer, J.G. 1856. Die Familie der Seeschlangen. Abhandl. Nat. Ver. Hamburg 3: 1-78 * Murphy,J.C.; Cox,M.J. & Voris,H.K. 1999. A key to the sea snakes in the gulf of Thailand. Nat. Hist. Bull. Siam Soc. 47: 95-108 * Smith, M.A. (1926). Monograph of the sea-snakes (Hydrophiidae). In: British Museum Natural History. Page(s) 130. London: British Museum. * Storr, G.M., L.A. Smith & R.E. Johnstone (2002). Snakes of Western Australia. Page(s) 309. Perth, Western Australia: Western Australian Museum. * Taylor,E.H. 1965. The serpents of Thailand and adjacent waters. Univ. Kansas Sci. Bull. 45 (9): 609-1096 * Zhao,E. & Adler,K. 1993. Herpetology of China. SSAR, Oxford/Ohio, 1-522 Category:Acalyptophis Category:Reptiles of Australia